THE BIG PLAN: CHIBIUSA'S DESTINY!
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: RiniHelios Fanfic in later chapters...don't really know. Just a fanfic I came up with when I was bored one day. Please R&R! No flames, onegaishimasu!
1. Chapter One

Summary: Usagi Chiba must obtain a greencard to stay in Germany, but how can she pull it off? Even more importantly will her parents acknowledge her presence in Germany or bring her back to Japan?! Read to find out! First fanfic! Flames welcome (not too harsh though okay?) R&R kudasai! Rating: PG warning- rating may go up! DISCLAIMER: I do not own SAILOR MOON in any way, shape, or form. Please don't sue me! You would only get a heck of a lot of Pokemon cards, over 100 beanies, and .73 cents! So you see it's pointless. DID I MENTION THAT MY FRIEND'S DAD IS A WELL-REKNOWN RACECAR DRIVER AND HAS MORE MONEY THAN YOU WOULD EVER HAVE UNLESS YOU WERE TO BECOME A MILLIONAIRE OVER NIGHT?  
  
CHAPTER ONE: LETTER OF SADNESS  
  
One day while Usagi Chiba was looking through her mail, she came across a letter from the leader of Germany (gomen, I don't know what they call him/her). It read: Dear Miss Usagi Tsukino, we are sorry to say this, however, if you don't obtain a greencard at the end of the year, we will have to ask you to return to Japan.  
PRESIDENT OF GERMANY  
"I don't believe this!" Ceres said when Usagi told her friends.  
  
"How come they're just kicking you out?"  
  
"I don't know what to do guys. If they kick me out I guess I'll have to live with my parents, demo."  
  
Suddenly, a friend of theirs, Melvin Grier popped out of thin air. "Hi ya Chibiusa!" said a very short person with large coke-bottle glasses.  
  
"U-U-Umino?! I-is that really you?"  
  
"Hai. Chibiusa, I heard everything. Your mother also received a letter about needing a greencard."  
  
"NANI!!" was all that was said by Ceres, Juno, Vesta, and Palla.  
  
"I said, your mother needed a greencard at your age too if she wanted to stay in the States."  
  
"So why would she have to go to Japan if her parents were in the States? Hmm? Why? It just doesn't make sense at all." Pallapalla chimed in.  
  
"Well, to be exact, her mother got the greencard but left for Japan anyways. When she was to marry Mamoru Shields.  
  
A/N: HA HA HA! SORRY, ABOUT DELETING THIS STORY WHEN IT WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED, DEMO I GOT A REVIEW THAT HAD A GOOD IDEA, SO HERE IS THE REVISED CHAPPY! PLEASE R&R! GOMEN FOR LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFY. IT'S MY JOB THOUGH. ~AMI MIZUNO 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND TOEI ANIMATION DO THOUGH, SO DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST A POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! CHECKS BANK ACCOUNT OH NO! I ONLY HAVE $0.05! HOW CAN FATE HAVE DEALT ME A CRUEL HAND? OH, RIGHT, MY FRIEND'S DAD HAPPENS TO BE A WELL-KNOWN RACE CAR DRIVER AND HAS MORE MONEY NOW THAN ANY OF YOU WILL HAVE IN A LIFETIME! NOW DON'T SUE ME!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
Umino was finishing telling the girls about Chibiusa (Rini's) mother. To answer your question Chibiusa, Naru is my wife and was your mom's best friend. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE: IT TAKES TWO  
Umino continues to tell the girls about Chibiusa's mother, his best friend and first crush since middle school at Juuban Middle/High. Meanwhile back in Japan... "Mamoru come on we're going to be late!" said an impatient woman with blonde hair done in two Odangos on her head. "Late for what?" asked a very tired looking man, otherwise known as Mamoru. "Late for the meeting with the girls. Why do you ask?" "Usako, you go on to the meeting. I had to stay up late last night and I really don't feel that good right now." Now Usako was beginning to worry. "Do you want me to call the others and tell them I can't make it? Are you sick or something? What's wrong Mamoru? Tell me!" "No, No go to the meeting. Don't worry about me. You're going to be at Cherry Hill Temple right? If I need anything I'll call you there." Oh, all right. Just relax and take it easy. I'll make dinner tonight so you can get some rest." Usako replied, a hint of sympathy hidden in her voice. "Arigato Usako. Gomen to be a burden."  
15 minutes later at the Cherry Hill Temple... "Where is she? That no-good "Leader" Usako? Where is... OMG!," said a very surprised Rei. "What happened?" "You feeling all right Usako," Makoto said, "Usako? Come on guys lets go help her." "Right." Shortly after Usako is on the landing Grandpa shows up with some tea and cookies for the girls. Usako springs back to life when she smells the scent of warm, freshly baked cookies. "At least we know she's alive," Minako said. "Hey where's Mamoru? You called and told us that he was coming with you." Usako replied with "Mamoru was sick this morning that's why I was late. I told him that if he needed anything to call me here." "So, remind me again why you came to the meeting if he's sick." Rei said as she was passing out the drinks. "He told me to come to the meeting and not to worry about him. Said he'd be fine," said a teary-eyed Usako. "Go home and get some rest, take care of Mamoru. We'll come up with some sort of plan," said Rei. "I-I will. Thanks Rei. Ja Minna!! See you guys at the arcade tomorrow!!"  
On her way back she saw someone from her past in Tokyo (before she married Mamoru). "Erikco! Hi how are you?" To this Erikco turned around and saw her childhood friend Usagi, now Usako. "Usako? Is that really you? OMG! When did you get married? Who did you marry? Did you have any children yet?" Usako had to register all that she said before she responded. "I'll answer some of your questions but not all. My husband isn't feeling good and I'm on my way back. My husband is Mamoru Shields. We got married June 30th. We did have one child, a daughter named Chibiusa, but she is in Germany and probably doesn't know who we are." "Do you think I could come over tonight for dinner?" "Gomen Erikco, but like I said Mamoru is sick. I had better hurry and get home before he gets hungry. Ja Minna! See you later Erikco." "Bye Usako. I hope that your husband gets well soon. I'll see you in town sometime. See ya! Ja!" said Erikco. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR: MAMORU'S AFFAIR?!  
Walking quietly up the stairs, so as to not wake Mamoru, she heard voices coming from their bedroom. It was no surprise since they had a television in their room, but the scene that Usako saw when she flicked on the light shocked her. She went pale and then a deep red. "Who in the heck to you think you are? Get out right now if you know what's good for you!" she screamed at the long, pink-haired girl next to her Mamo-kun. "Hajimimaste. Watashi-wa Chibiusa desu. Doozo yorishiku." The woman replied patiently.  
Hurriedly, Usako went to her photo album and feverishly flipped through its content until she found the page that she was looking for. 'Aha! I thought so!' "Its been a long time hasn't it Chibiusa?" The girl paused for a moment and asked how she knew her name. Usako's response was that she was her mother. "NANI!" was all Chibiusa could say. When she finally found her voice she said that she had been alone ever since she was born, and that she has no memories of her parents. "You were never alone Chibiusa. My parents disowned me for what I did and you ended up in an adoption center when Shingo wouldn't take care of you," Usako stated, "We would have taken care of you but we still had to finish school. You wouldn't have liked it anyways. We probably would have been really poor, and..." Usako was cut off by the doorbell downstairs. "I wonder who that could be. We aren't expecting anyone this afternoon." 


End file.
